


You Make Me Want To Do Better

by Ralstonia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralstonia/pseuds/Ralstonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hunters need Sam and Dean’s help to locate a nest of vampires. So far they have already caught a vampire the problem is just that this vampire is Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time after episode 8.10.

“You’re sure this is the right place?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah it’s definitely the spot Garth described. The area just outside the main entrance to the old sawmill a mile and a half up the first left turn on the main road and there’s the sawmill.” Sam pointed at the ramshackle old buildings. 

“And this is the main entrance,” he gestured to the gate that was kind of pointless since the railing was either gone or so run down that you could kick it down easily. 

Dean gave the gate a cautious push making it open a bit with a shrieking sound. Dean snorted the gate wasn’t even locked making it even more pointless. 

Yesterday Sam had spoken with Garth and since Garth now was the contact of many hunters he could tell about a group of hunters that could need a hand and Garth had asked if Sam and Dean would help since they were the hunters that were closest by. 

Sam had said yes and now they were waiting for the other hunters to show up while the sky was turning dark. 

“I don’t like this,” Dean said.

Sam looked at his phone. “Well they aren’t late it’s just us that are here early,” he said well knowing that that wasn’t what Dean had meant. 

The group of hunters they were supposed to meet was notorious for being those kind of hunters who enjoyed killing a bit more than what healthy was. 

“There you are,” a voice from the other site of the gate greeted. 

A man appeared and opened the gate widely. 

“You must be Greg,” Sam said as the man stepped closer. 

“That I am,” he said offering Sam his hand. 

Sam shook it. “I’m Sam this is Dean.” 

Dean shook Greg’s hand as well. 

“Had any trouble with finding our little hideout?” Greg asked. He was a man in his early forties with blond hair and dressed like most hunters in jeans and a button-down shirt with a t-shirt under it. 

“No Garth described the way very precisely,” Sam said. 

“I’m glad you came,” Greg said. “We’ve kind of reached an impasse.”

“So exactly what are we hunting?” Dean asked. 

“Vamps,” Greg answered. “They’ve been leaving bodies drained from blood in several towns and due to the big area they’ve been hunting in we haven’t been able to locate the nest. There’s a lot of forest between the towns and they could easily be hiding in a lodge somewhere in the woods.”

“Have you tried marking where the bodies are on a map and focusing on searching in the center of it?” Sam asked.

“No,” Greg smiled. “I knew you could help.”

After walking for a few minutes they came to a smaller building that wasn’t as run-down as the other buildings. It had probably been used as an office or something similar. Here two men were waiting one sitting in an office chair that looked like it could collapse under him at any moment and the other leaning against the wall. 

“This is Phil,” Greg gestured towards the man sitting in the chair a tall guy at the same age as Greg with black hair who raised his hand as a greeting. 

“And this is Arthur,” Greg said gesturing towards the man leaning against the wall. 

Arthur had known their father and was also the same age. He had dark hair and the bottom part of his face was covered with stubble. 

“This,” Greg smiled. “Are Sam and Dean Winchester. Haven’t even been here for ten minutes and have already come up with an idea to how we can find those little bloodsuckers.”

“Of course,” Arthur chuckled. “Didn’t expect anything less from John’s boys.” 

“Sweet,” Phil said. “Then we might finally make some progress.” 

“Our guest still isn’t talking?” Greg asked. 

“Guest?” the Winchesters spoke all at once.

“Yeah,” Greg said. “You see first we thought this would be an easy hunt cause we managed to catch ourselves a vamp that we could convince to tell us where the nest was.”

“Convince?” Sam said sceptically. 

“You know getting a little rough to get them talking,” Phil elaborated. 

“Anyway,” Greg continued. “First our guest was very chatty telling us in details where to find the nest but when we went there it was empty. There might have been some vamps there at some point cause there were a lot of blood stains but when we ask our guest where they are now he says that he doesn’t know and he’s been saying that for that last week.”

“And you’re sure he isn’t actually telling the truth?” Dean asked. 

“Of course he isn’t,” Greg said. “We caught him in this area so he must be part of the nest and know where it’s hiding.” 

“Can we see this vampire?” Sam asked. 

“Sure,” Arthur moved towards the door. “We’ve got him in one of the storehouses it’s this way.”

A short walk later Arthur opened a door to an almost empty room. In the middle of it a person was tied to a chair. In front of the chair was placed a halogen lamp like the ones workmen used to light up when they were working in a dark room. The strong light made it impossible to recognize any features on the face. Also having to face light this strong would be horrible for a human it must be excruciating for a vampire. The vampire had turned his head to the side as much as possible to avoid the light but it probably wasn’t helping much. 

On the floor there were a few jars with a sticky red substance and a couple of syringes. That was without a doubt death man’s blood that Arthur and the two other hunters had injected the vampire with making him weak.

Phil who had followed right behind them together with Greg walked past them and grabbed the vampire’s hair forcing him to look straight at the halogen lamp. 

“We might not need you anymore,” Phil said. “We’ve got ourselves some back-up that can track down your little disgusting friends but of course you could spare us the trouble and in return we’ll put you out of your misery.” 

The only response he got was a whimper. 

“Turn that damn light off,” Phil shouted. 

Arthur flipped the switch turning off the blinding light revealing the person that was tied to the chair. 

The sight made Dean let out a shocked gasp. 

“Benny?”

“You know this vamp?” Greg looked disbelievingly at Dean.

“He’s…” Dean wanted to say that Benny was his friend and that he had nothing to do with either the nest of vampires or the dead bodies though he couldn’t be completely sure of the latter. Benny had been in a terrible state last time Dean had spoken with him so he might have fallen off the wagon and started attacking people. 

Instead he said. “I owe him a favor.” 

“Owe a vampire a favor? Don’t give me that,” Phil laughed but the way Dean looked at him made him stop.

“You’re serious?” Phil was looking confused now. 

“Thought your Dad had taught you that the only thing you should owe a vamp was a quick dead,” Arthurs said with a grave tone of voice.

Dean looked at Sam for some kind of help but his brother just looked back at him expressionlessly.

“Let me talk to him,” Dean finally said. “Maybe I can clear up what’s going on.”

“Whatever,” Greg mumbled though Dean was already stepping closer to the tied up vampire. 

Benny looked horrible. His face was covered in bruises, cuts and crusts of dried up blood and he was pale even for a vampire. His shirt was also covered in blood and filled with holes indicating that the rest of his body probably looked just as bad. 

“Hey vamp!” Phil yanked Benny’s head back with a solid grip on his hair forcing him to look up. “Someone wants to talk with you.”

“Let him go,” Dean snarled. Phil rolled his eyes but removed his hand.

Dean bent forward so his was at eye level with the vampire. 

“Benny?” he said softly. 

“Dean!” Benny coughed. 

“You do know how this looks right?” Dean sighed. “With the bodies with holes in and the nest we can’t find.”

“I… I haven’t ki… killed anyone,” Benny stammered out. “And I don’t ha… have anything to do with the nest.” 

“So what about the place you sent these guys at first?” Dean asked. 

“Met with some of the others the… they asked if I wa… wanted to join them. I said no cause I don’t eat people. I was a…bout to leave when these guys got to me.”

“You filthy liar,” Phil grabbed Benny’s hair again forcing his head back and pressed a knife against his throat making fresh blood trickle out. 

“Cut it out,” Dean hissed. “He doesn’t have anything to do with this.” 

“You honestly don’t believe that,” Phil raised an eyebrow. 

“I believe him,” Dean raised his voice. “So how about you quit wasting your time torturing an innocent man when you should be hunting the real murderers.”

“Man?” Greg’s voice rang with disbelief. “It’s a vampire.”

Dean turned to face the other hunter. 

“Yeah so?” he said well knowing that just being a vampire was enough for most hunters to chop off the head without even thinking about it. 

“So this,” Greg took a few steps closer pulling a knife from his boot cutting himself in the palm of his hand. The smell of human blood instantly drew out Benny’s fangs and it obviously took great effort to retract them. 

“They are all monsters,” Greg said. “They will all kill at some point.”

Benny looked desperately after Greg’s bloody hand.

“You’re starving him?” 

“Of course,” Phil said like it was the most natural thing in the world then he added. “And I think he's lying so how about we see what he’ll say after a few more days?” Phil even smiled. 

Dean was about to threaten Phil with decapitation if he didn’t let Benny go this instant but suddenly Sam’s hand was on his shoulder. 

“Maybe we should get to work on making that map with the locations of the victims,” he said.

Dean glared angrily at his brother though slowly realizing that he couldn’t do anything to help Benny or at least not right now. 

“Fine,” he said resignedly.

“I’ll show you what we found so far,” Arthur said turning to lead the way back to the office building leaving Phil and Greg with Benny. 

Just as soon as the door had closed behind them the sound of Benny screaming in pain could be heard. 

“Here you go,” Arthur handed Sam a few papers and a notebook.

“Thanks,” Sam smiled. “We’ll look through it at once.”

“Good to know,” Arthur looked suspiciously at Dean who just glared back. 

Safely back in the Impala the first thing Dean said was. “We can’t leave him like that.”

“Dean,” Sam sighed.

“They’ll kill him and he’s innocent,” Dean was starting to sound desperate. 

“I don’t think they’ll let him go,” Sam said. 

“But.” 

“Drive! It looks suspicious if we stay here for too long,” Sam interrupted. 

Dean turned on the engine and drove down the deserted road.

“I’m going to get him out of there somehow,” Dean said stubbornly. “With or without your help.” 

“I don’t like it,” Sam said. “But I like what they are doing even less so…”

“So we’re getting him out of there.” 

Dean parked the Impala in a fitting distance from the sawmill and left the driver’s seat to Sam before sneaking back. Right now Dean appreciated the holes in the railing since it gave easy access to the property. It was also pretty easy to find the building Benny was kept in it was the only building where the light was on. 

The door wasn’t even locked making Dean wonder whether Greg and Phil were still there and if so what he should do about them. Worst case was that he had to kick their ass Dean was pretty convinced that he could beat both of them and honestly he thought they deserved it. 

Luckily there wasn’t anyone else then Benny who was looking down trying to avoid the light from the halogen lamp that had been turned back on. Dean didn’t dare to turn off the lamp since it could be seen from the outside. Instead he placed a hand over the vampire’s eyes eliciting a startled gasp. 

“It’s me,” Dean said. “I’ll get you out of here buddy.” 

Dean pulled a knife out from under his jacket to cut Benny loose. Benny tried to stand up but just ended up falling to the ground. Dean glared reproachfully at the jars with half clotted blood on the floor. 

Dean grabbed Benny’s arm and wrapped it around his neck so he could drag the paralyzed vampire out of the building. 

Outside the building Dean placed Benny carefully against the wall. With this pace the Impala was quite far away and they would probably end up getting caught so Dean decided that it was time for desperate choices. He rolled up his sleeve on one arm and made a cut in it with his knife. 

“Here,” he said holding the arm out. “You need to eat.” 

“I,” Benny gave the blood a tormented look. “I’m not sure that…” 

Benny didn’t get to end the sentence before the hunger won and he buried his fangs in Dean’s arm making Dean have to bite on his other hand to muffle a scream. 

Dean wondered how much fresh blood Benny would need to cancel out the effect of the dead man’s blood and also how long it had been since Benny had had anything to eat at all. 

“You think that’s enough?” he asked after about a minute but he didn’t get any answer.

“Benny?” Dean tried to withdraw his arm and thankfully Benny let him go. 

“Thanks,” he said hoarsely. “That helped.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Dean helped him up putting his arm around his neck once again. “Let’s get out of here.”

The sight of the Impala was always welcome but tonight it was one of those occasion where it was even better than usual. 

Dean opened the door to the back seat shoving Benny in and followed right after. 

“Go!” He told Sam who stepped on the gas. The tires screeched as the Impala drove off. 

“What now?” Sam asked.

“Just get us as far away from here as possible,” Dean answered.

“Okay,” Sam glanced at the more or less unconscious monster on the back seat before turning his eyes to the road.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove all night first taking a small break when the first rays of sunshine crept across the sky. Sam found a gas station where they could get some much needed coffee and some even more needed gas for the Impala. 

Sam snorted when he looked at the backseat. His brother had fallen asleep with the vampire’s head in his lap. It was probably funny in some twisted kind of way a hunter and a monster sleeping peacefully together. 

Sam twisted in his seat so he could poke Dean’s leg.

“Dean, wake up.”

Dean groaned. 

“What?” he said trying to move before noticing the weight resting on his legs. 

“You tell me,” Sam said while Dean stared at Benny who was still sleeping. 

When Dean didn’t say anything Sam decided what to do. 

“We need gas and coffee would be nice too.”

“Coffee sounds great,” Dean agreed.

“And that guy,” Sam looked at Benny.

“He’s not going anywhere,” Dean said opening the door and carefully slid out of the car so he didn’t wake Benny. 

The coffee was horrible but it was better than nothing and helped wash down some quick breakfast. After the short break Dean took over the driver’s seat. 

“You should try to get a nap,” Dean said.

“Think I’ll pass,” Sam looked at their passenger. 

“Oh come on!” Dean gave his brother an annoyed glare. Sam just stared back.

“Suit yourself,” Dean turned on the engine and turned his eye on the road. 

When Benny still slept like a log two hours later Sam dared to close his eyes for a quick nap figuring that the vampire was too feeble to do much harm anyway. 

At the end of the afternoon Dean thought that there were enough miles behind them to feel safe and decided to find a motel. 

“You get us a room,” he told Sam. “I’ll take care of Benny.”

“Um a room?” Sam gave his brother an examining look. 

“Yes a room with three beds of course!”

Sam was about to protest but then just sighed letting Dean have his way and hoping that they weren’t going to stay for long and got out of the car.

Dean got out of the car as well and opened the door to the backseat. 

“Benny…” he called shaking the vampire gently.

Benny groaned clearly wanting to stay where he was.

“Come one,” Dean attempted to drag Benny out of the car. “You don’t get to drool on the backseat anymore.”

Benny mumbled something that sounded like ‘up yours’. Dean guessed that it was a good sign that Benny at least had the energy to talk back and helped his friend to his feet. 

The motel room was a usual Winchester standard room with ghastly green wallpaper, a rickety table that was filled with cracks and matching chairs that looked very uncomfortable and three beds instead of two the third bed placed along the wall just opposite the two other beds. 

After settling in the room it was quickly filled with an awkward silence Sam busy at looking anywhere else than at Benny and Benny who mostly looked like someone who wanted to crawl under a bed and stay there. 

“So um,” Dean said in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. “That went great.” 

“Yeah…” Sam said obviously not meaning it. “Think I’ll call Garth and hear if there are targets on the back of our heads.” 

“More than usual?” Dean said dryly raising an eyebrow. 

Sam just made a face before leaving the room slamming the door after him.

“Maybe I should just leave,” Benny said. “I don’t wanna come between you and your brother. You’ve already saved my ass you don’t need to do anymore.”

“I am not hearing any of that,” Dean said firmly. “I’m going to make sure you’ve been patched up properly before I’m letting you go anywhere understood?” 

“Seems like I don’t have a choice,” Benny smiled.

“Damn right you don’t,” Dean smiled back. “So you should definitely take a shower and ditch the bloody clothes you’re scaring people.”

Dean rummaged his duffel bag.

“Think I have something you can use,” Dean tossed Benny some clothes. 

“Alright then,” Benny said before closing the bathroom door after him.

Twenty minutes later and he was freshly washed and wearing clean clothes

“Better?” he asked. 

“Much better,” Dean couldn’t help but smile. Benny looked rather funny in Dean’s clothes grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that was way too tight. Clothes that didn’t fit aside Benny did look a lot better bruises and cuts not completely gone but markedly smaller than yesterday and it also helped a lot that all the dried up blood had been washed away. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked as Benny plumped down on a bed.

“As okay as I can be the circumstances considered,” Benny shrugged.

“Are you still hungry? Cause um… I won’t mind donating.”

Benny opened his mouth as if wanting to object to drinking any more of Dean’s blood but closed it again. 

“Yeah I’m hungry,” he said quietly. 

Dean found his knife.

“Don’t you dare bite me this time,” he said sitting down next to the vampire.

Benny nodded eyes fixed on the cut Dean was making in his arm. He took a deep breath to restrain himself before bringing Dean’s arm to his mouth.

Benny didn’t bite just sucked at the wound carefully. Actually it wasn’t that bad it didn’t hurt or anything Benny was basically just a very big mosquito. A very big mosquito with a very big appetite. 

“Alright dinner’s over,” Dean said softly withdrawing his arm. “I’m starting to get a bit lightheaded.” 

“Thanks,” Benny said swallowing the last mouthful blood. “Hadn’t eaten for weeks.”

“How long were you?” The thought of Benny being in those bastards claws for several weeks made Dean’s stomach hurt. 

“Not that long,” Benny gave a small reassuring smile. “Ran out of blood long before that. That was how I ended up talking with that nest in the first place thought maybe they could help but that wasn’t the kind of help I wanted.”

“Glad I could help then,” Dean said. “Hope it was tasty.”

“I ain’t the one to complain there ain’t anything better then fresh, warm blood from a human even though you eat too much junk food.” 

“Can you really taste that?” Dean said slightly astonished. 

Benny nodded.

“Screw you,” Dean smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with my diet. Go back to sleep or something.” 

“That doesn’t sound bad actually,” Benny said and lay down. “Didn’t get that much sleep either.” 

Benny quickly fell asleep while Dean watched how the remnants of the bruises and cuts vanished completely in front of his eyes due to the fresh blood Benny had just eaten. 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a bit like what had happened to Benny was his fault. He should never have left Benny on his own like that. Honestly he had felt really bad about cutting his connection with Benny but it had seemed like the fair thing to do. Sam cut his ties to Amelia so it was only fair that he did the same thing with Benny but that didn’t mean that it had felt right and right now Dean was regretting it more than ever. 

Dean had no idea of what came over him but he picked up a blanket and laid it over the sleeping vampire. Actually Dean didn’t know whether vampires could feel cold or anything he just felt a strange urge to take care of Benny. 

Benny hadn’t done anything wrong since he escaped from purgatory so didn’t he deserve a second chance? He had paid for his sins being stuck in that hell hole for fifty years so why shouldn’t he be allowed to live in peace from hunters and such? And damn it if Dean didn’t want to make sure that Benny was safe and after all they had been through together didn’t Dean owe him that at least? 

Dean sighed and sat down on a bed. 

He actually liked Benny he felt comfortable around him and judging from the way Benny was sleeping right now he would say that Benny felt safe around Dean as well. Benny was fast asleep sprawled on his back a vulnerable position for someone who was used to be in a place where monsters wanted to kill you in your sleep. Though it might be limited what could happen of bad things in a motel room Dean still thought it was nice to know that Benny trusted him to keep him safe even though Dean hadn’t exactly been the best friend in the world. 

Maybe it wasn’t too late to save their relationship after all and if Dean had to be completely honest it felt like Benny was the only person who hadn’t let him down lately and then Dean just left him. If there was any chance of making up for it then it would be now and Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to miss that opportunity. 

Suddenly Dean felt very tired all the thoughts milling around in his head and the long drive had tired him out. Maybe he should take a nap as well he thought as he lay down. The sound of Benny breathing softly was strangely calming.

*

“Dean? Dean!”

“What…?” Dean grumbled when Sam shoved him. 

“Are you sleeping?” Sam said reproachfully. 

“Not anymore,” Dean sat up. “What?” 

Sam looked at Benny who slept just as peacefully as before Dean had fallen asleep. 

“Relax,” Dean said. “He’s not doing anything and I’ve already fed him so you don’t have anything to worry about.” 

“Fed him?” Sam looked at the cut on Dean’s arm. “With your blood?”

“Well I didn’t really have anything else.”

“Dean he’s not some pet that’s going to behave just because you gave him something to eat he’s a…”

“Don’t you dare say it!” Dean looked warningly at his brother.

Sam made a face but kept quiet. 

“So did Garth say anything?” Dean asked after a few tense seconds of silence. 

“Well our little stunt didn’t exactly make us popular.” 

“Like when have we ever been popular?” Dean snorted. “Unless with things that wanted to kill us.” 

“And we can probably add Greg and the others to that list now.” Sam said.

“We’ve been hiding from demons, angels and leviathans a few psycho hunters don’t scare me that much. What’s that?” Dean pointed at the bag that he hadn’t noticed Sam was holding before now. 

“Food,” Sam said shoving a hand into the bag fishing up a sandwich and handed it to Dean. 

“Something for you and something for your… friend.” Sam emptied the bag on the bed and two bags of blood landed on the sheet. 

A wide smile appeared on Dean’s face.

“Thanks, so how did you get those?” he asked. 

“Just made up a story about needing to make some spot test on donated blood,” Sam shrugged. “And I thought it at least made it less likely that he would jump some random innocent person if he got some blood but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t keep an eye on him.”

Dean nodded.

“So you get to be vampire-sitter and I’ll go get a drink cause I really need that.” Sam smiled faintly.

“Fair enough,” Dean said. “See you later.”

“See you,” Sam said before closing the door behind him. 

Dean quickly devoured the sandwich Sam had brought him before waking Benny. He had completely forgotten all about how hungry he was. 

Dean gave Benny a gently push. The vampire made a discontent noise but opened his eyes anyway. 

“Got something for you,” Dean smiled showing Benny one of the bags. “From my brother.”

“I’ll tell him thanks as soon as possible,” Benny sat up and snatched the bag from Dean who slumped down next to Benny. Once he had thought it was a bit repulsive watching Benny eat but now he didn’t really mind. 

It took less than five minutes for Benny to gulp down both bags. 

“Think I’m almost as good as new,” Benny said and cracked the joints in his back and neck. 

“Good to know,” Dean smiled. 

“So now what?” Benny asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’m fine now so there ain’t any reason for you to look after me anymore but I don’t wanna go back to not seeing or hearing anything from you at all again.”

“You don’t have to,” Dean said. “I made a wrong choice and if you need anything you just have to tell me.” 

“That’s really good to hear,” Benny smiled. “Cause honestly I’ve missed you it’s kind of hard being all alone and it has been really difficult not to um… not fall back into old habits but it helps thinking of you. You make me want to do better. You make me want to keep fighting and it would be a bit easier if…” 

“Yeah I get it,” Dean said. “I’ll be there for you.” 

It happened so fast that Dean almost thought that he had imagined it. Benny pressing his lips against Dean’s in a kiss that barely lasted a second. 

“And I shouldn’t have done that,” Benny said looking at the perplexed expression on Dean’s face.

“I’m sorry I… I should leave.” Benny got up and headed for the door.

“Hey wait,” In two quick steps Dean caught up with Benny grabbing a hold on his wrist.

“Benny what the hell?” he asked. 

“Sorry it was stupid,” Benny was very busy staring at the floor. 

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it.”

“Oh,” Benny lifted his eyes to meet Dean’s. 

“So what the hell?” Dean repeated. 

“I just,” Benny said quietly. “I just want.”

“Show me,” Dean leaned a bit closer letting Benny decide what, if anything, should happen next. 

Hesitatingly Benny closed the gap between them. It wasn’t like kissing a dead fish as some hunters had joked about it was more like kissing someone that had been outside in cold weather. Most importantly it felt good. Dean hadn’t seen it going this way but now it seemed like the most natural outcome. 

Dean moved his hand from Benny’s wrist to his shoulder and placed his other hand on Benny’s waist pulling him a little closer. Benny in turn wrapped his arms around Dean.

It was a very gentle kiss nothing more than lips meeting carefully neither wanting to push the other too far.

Eventually Dean took a small step back coaxing Benny to follow him and soon they tumbled onto the bed. 

Dean let Benny set the pace figuring that after all he had been through Benny might not be up for that much and sure enough Benny was happy with nothing more than kissing tenderly. 

They might have done this for hours or maybe it was only for a few minutes before they weren’t doing anything else than looking at each other. Had Benny always had such pretty blue eyes?

“So exactly what happened?” Dean asked.

“Don’t know,” Benny replied. “But I like it.”

“Me too,” Dean smiled. 

Benny buried his face in Dean’s chest and held him a little closer. 

“Didn’t take you for the cuddling type,” Dean teased.

“Shut up,” Benny said though Dean could feel the smile on his face. 

Dean nuzzled his nose in Benny’s hair and soon they fell asleep like that.

*

The sound of something moving around woke Dean.

“Sam?” he whispered sleepily. The room was pitch-dark now and Dean couldn’t make out any recognizable shapes. 

“Sam,” He repeated a little louder. Then something hard hit the back of his head making him blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He wanted to rub the aching bump on his head but he couldn’t move his hands. After squirming a bit he concluded that he was sitting up with his hands tied behind his back but he could move his feet and legs meaning that these at least were free.

“Wakey wakey,” someone said and slapped Dean’s face. 

Hesitatingly Dean opened his eyes to find Phil looking at him. Well wasn’t that just wonderful? Dean took a quick look at the surroundings it looked like they were in an abandoned factory or warehouse or something similar. Why were there so many abandoned buildings where crazy people could hide?

“Thought we had ditched you assholes?” Dean grumbled. 

“We’re not that easy to get away from,” Phil smiled. “And that car of yours is pretty easy to recognize and we just happen to know someone who’s good at hacking into traffic cameras.” 

Dean sighed as if this wasn’t bad enough now this douche was blaming his baby.

“You see,” Phil said. “We could not figure out why you would try to help this thing.”

Phil took a step to the side revealing Benny sitting in a chair with his hands bound behind his back in the same manner as Dean staring angrily at Phil. Benny was bleeding from his nose but otherwise appeared to be unharmed. 

Greg was standing next to Benny looking disturbingly like someone who thought this was more entertaining than it should be and Arthur was leaning against the wall just watching Dean.

“But when we found you,” Phil continued. “It made a bit more sense. He’s your little bitch right?”

Dean just made a face at Phil not really feeling like explaining to these assholes how Benny had ended up sleeping in his arms. 

“Exactly how sick are you to let this abomination into your bed?” Phil asked. 

“What vampires are totally dreamy,” Dean said nonchalantly. “Haven’t you seen Twilight?” 

Phil snorted. “Well since you like _fangs_ so much.” Phil rummaged through a tool box taking out a pair of pincers. 

Phil looked at Greg who grabbed a hold on Benny’s hair yanking his head back while taking a hold on Benny’s jaw forcing his mouth open. 

It was first when Phil used a finger to push one of Benny’s fangs out Dean realized what was about to happen.

“Wait! Stop!” he shouted though it was useless. 

Phil closed the pincers around the fang and pulled hard eliciting a pained howl from Benny. Phil didn’t just yank the fang out quickly but dragged it out as slowly as possible twisting the fang pulling it from side to side. 

“There,” Phil smiled self-satisfied when the fang finally was pulled out with a nasty sounding pop. Greg let go of Benny as Phil turned towards Dean holding the fang between his thumb and index finger. 

“Here you can keep this,” Phil said shoving the fang into the pocket in Dean’s pants. 

“You twisted son of a bitch,” Dean growled. “What the hell is wrong with you? Weren’t you supposed to hunt some vampires that actually were killing people?”

“What is wrong with us?” Phil shouted. “What is wrong with you? You freed a vampire. A bloodsucking monster!” 

“Speaking of bloodsucking,” Arthur said suddenly standing behind Dean. “There are some interesting cuts on your arms.” He grabbed one arm turning it roughly the uncomfortable angle making Dean let out a hiss. 

“Is that bite marks around one of those cuts?” Arthur asked obviously talking about the marks Benny had made that night Dean had helped him escape. 

“You let him drink your blood?!” Phil looked horrified. 

“Well he was pretty hungry after you had starved him.” Dean glared at Phil.

“Maybe he’s still hungry then,” Greg pulled a jar filled with a thick red liquid out of the tool box. Dean really hoped that it wasn’t what he thought it was and the jar just contained tomato juice. 

This time it was Phil who forced Benny’s mouth open while Greg poured the death man’s blood down the vampire’s throat and Dean couldn’t do anything but watching Benny twitch and make half-strangled noises. 

Benny looked sick when Phil finally let go of him obviously fighting with nausea a battle he lost seconds later throwing up most of the harmful liquid his clothes getting spattered with red stains.

“Guess he wasn’t hungry after all,” Greg chuckled. 

“Or maybe he didn’t like the food,” Phil smiled. 

“You sick bastards,” Dean growled angrily. “You think this is fun?” 

“It’s definitely one of the perks of being hunters,” Phil said. 

“Hunters!” Dean shouted. “You’re a disgrace to hunters. Hunters are supposed to help people. If you really wanted to help you should be tracking down those vampires that are actually killing humans.” 

Dean looked at Benny who was still trembling after having thrown up the dead man’s blood.

“You’re just looking for an excuse to be sadistic assholes,” Dean said a bit more quietly. 

“Rather that than being a softly like you,” Greg said. “What were you thinking? That you could be friends with a monster?”

“Monster? You’re the monsters not him,” Dean said. 

“And he’s innocent. Doesn’t that mean anything to you people?”

“There isn’t such a thing as an innocent vampire,” Arthur said. “Best thing to do with one is to kill it without thinking too much about it.”

“Why… why don’t you just kill me then?” Benny said quietly. “Kill me and let Dean go.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Phil said. “You’re as good as dead the question is just when,” he looked at Dean. “And who’s going to do it.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“Well…” A cruel smile appeared on Phil’s face. “If you kill him it will be all over.” Phil pulled a knife out from under his jacket. “But if we’ll have to kill him it will first be after we start to get bored.” 

He stabbed the knife in Benny’s shoulder twisting it making Benny scream in agony. 

“Honestly,” Phil said. “If you really care that much about him you should just kill him it would be kinder.” He withdrew the knife just to make a long cut in Benny’s arm getting another scream. 

“It’s up to you,” he said looking at Dean.

“You bastards,” Dean muttered struggling in a futile attempt to free himself. 

Dean felt complete and utterly useless blaming himself for this. He should have been more careful. He should have known that these dickheads would find them. And damn it if this wasn’t just a repetition of how it always ended with Dean being unable to keep those he cared about safe. 

“Drop the knife!” a familiar voice called.

“Sam,” Dean turned his head to see his brother as well as Garth and a woman Dean didn’t know standing with guns raised Sam’s gun pointing right at Phil’s head. 

“Let’s take it easy,” Arthur slowly raised his hands in the air and seconds later Greg and Phil did the same though Phil still kept the knife in his hand.

“Let them go!” Sam demanded looking from Dean to Benny and then back at Dean. “Both of them. Now!”

“Okay,” Arthur slowly stepped closer to Benny. “Phil will you help me out?” 

Phil nodded and cut through the rope that tied Benny’s hands together.

“Put your guns away and you get the vampire,” Arthur said looking at Sam.

Hesitatingly Sam lowered his gun and did what Arthur told him the two others following his example. Phil helped Arthur get Benny up from the chair and dragged him towards Sam.

Something was wrong. It wasn’t that Dean wasn’t thankful for Benny being freed but it seemed like an odd thing to let him go when Sam’s main priority obviously was Dean. Of course Benny wouldn’t be very helpful if it was necessary to fight. 

“Sam,” he shouted warningly though Sam had figured it out as well and was prepared when Phil and Arthur let go of Benny, who of course fell to the ground like a wet cloth, preparing to attack.

Phil stormed directly at Sam knife still in his hand. Sam took a quick step to the side grabbing a hold on Phil’s arm dragging him down enough that a well-placed shove in the back made Phil lose his balance and he crashed to the ground. 

Sam just had time enough to turn around to ward off a blow from Arthur and hit him in the face making Arthur take a step back before throwing another punch at Sam. 

While Sam and Arthur were fighting Garth was trying to free Dean cutting the rope around Dean’s wrists. Dean noticed that the woman was fighting Greg and was doing a good job at it as well. He also noticed that Phil was getting up from the floor.

“Hurry up!” Dean hissed. 

“I’m trying,” Garth said fumbling with a knife. 

“There!” he exclaimed when the rope finally snapped in two. 

Dean quickly shook his hands free from the remaining rope and got up while Garth was struggling with Phil. A hard blow to the side of the head caught Garth of guard and while he tried to regain focus Phil took the opportunity to kick Garth’s shin making him lose his balance completely so that Phil could throw him to the ground with a hard pull on Garth’s arm. 

After having floored Garth Phil looked at Dean who stared right back at him getting ready to kick that son of a bitch’s ass.

Dean threw the first punch which Phil dodged and grabbed a hold on Dean’s arm and shoulder bending him forward and kneeing him in the face. Dean let out a pained groan before stepping hard on Phil’s foot. Phil hissed and loosened his grip on Dean just enough that Dean was able to straighten his back with a quick movement hitting Phil’s chin with his elbow in the process. 

Dean’s next blow hit Phil’s temple precisely making him take a wobbly step backwards. Dean used the opportunity to tackle Phil so both of them ended on the floor Phil on his stomach trying to kick Dean of off him. After struggling a bit Dean managed to twist both of Phil’s arms behind his back. 

Phil let out a defeated groan as Dean dragged him up on his knees both hands holding Phil’s arms in place.

Taking a quick look around Dean found that Sam was holding a cursing Arthur against the floor, Greg had been knocked out by the woman who was standing with a piece of scrap metal in her hands and slowly Garth was getting back up on his feet. In the middle of it all Benny was on his knees trying not to topple over. 

Dean looked down at Phil. “You know,” he said calmly. “I think I know the perfect way for you to make up for this mess.” 

Dean dragged Phil towards Benny ignoring the look Sam was giving him. 

“I hope you like douchebag,” Dean smiled at Benny. 

“I ain’t picky,” Benny said letting his fangs appear. 

“Wait!” Phil shrieked. “You’re not going to let him kill me are you?” 

“Why not?” Dean said. “You were going to kill him for no good reason. We could just say this was self-defense.”

Dean grabbed at hold on Phil’s hair pulling his head to the side. 

“No please!” Phil shouted as Benny let his fangs sink in to his shoulder. 

Dean knew that Benny wasn’t going to kill Phil though Dean wouldn’t have blamed Benny for wanting to. That Benny hadn’t bitten any major arteries or wasn’t tearing the skin to pieces just proved that Benny was a better person then these humans. 

Though Benny didn’t take more blood then necessary Phil still looked like someone who had been drained for all life when Dean let go of him and sank down on the floor. 

“You okay?” Dean asked helping Benny of the ground wrapping the vampire’s arm around his neck. 

“As okay as I can be I guess,” Benny said with a faint smile. 

“You people are insane,” Arthur growled from the floor. “Are you really going to let a vampire go free?”

“Now you listen to me you son of a bitch,” Dean said looking down at Arthur. “The world is not completely black and white and not all monsters are bad guys so if they are innocent we leave them alone and if you assholes ever touch Benny again I’m going to kill you. Do you understand?” 

Reluctantly Arthur nodded. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Dean said.

Sam nodded and let go of Arthur who crawled over to Phil to take a look at his shoulder. 

Outside the Impala was parked next to Garth’s Ranchero. Carefully Dean placed Benny on the hood of his car. 

“Thanks for helping us out,” Dean said looking from Garth to the woman, who now that Dean had the time to notice it was rather pretty and had brown curly hair, and then back at Garth. 

“Who is she by the way?” Dean asked. 

“This,” Garth smiled and put an arm around the woman. “Is my special lady Miranda.” 

“Hey,” Miranda smiled. “Um honey shouldn’t we give them a little space?” 

“Of course you always know what’s best sugar,” Garth said letting go of Miranda and walked over to Sam who was leaning against the Ranchero.

“Here think you two need to freshen up a bit,” Miranda said shoving a bottle of water and a cloth in Dean’s hands before following Garth. 

“Yeah you don’t look too good,” Dean smiled faintly.

“You ain’t too pretty yourself,” Benny said returning the smile. 

Dean dragged a hand over his face fist now realizing that he was bleeding from his eyebrow and his nose. 

“Guess it could be worse,” Dean shrugged and poured some water onto the cloth.

“I’m sorry,” he said drying blood of Benny’s face. 

“For what?” Benny said. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Yes it was. I should never have left you in the first place. I’m such an asshole for abandoning the only person…” 

“Who cares about you?” Benny finished the sentence.

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly.

“I’ll do everything I can to try to make up for it I promise,” Dean trailed a finger over the back of Benny’s hand. 

When Benny twined their fingers it wasn’t necessary with more words.

Cleaning dried up blood of a beard with a cloth was a bit difficult but Benny ended up looking almost personable except for the bloody clothes. 

“Well so much for clean clothes,” Benny said looking at the stains. “It sucks that all my stuff’s in my camper.”

“Let me guess. Your camper is in that town where we found you?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well Miranda and I are actually going that way,” Garth suddenly said. “We could give you a ride if you want.”

“That would actually be nice,” Benny said. “After all I can’t keep wearing your clothes.” He looked at Dean.

“I happen to think you look great in my clothes,” Dean smiled. “But you’re probably right.”

Then a little more serious he said. “You call me as soon as you find your camper right? And then we find each other.”

Benny just nodded.

“When do we leave?” he asked Garth.

“As soon as you’re ready.”

“And you don’t mind that I’m a…” Benny trailed of. 

“Of course not,” Garth smiled. “Any friend of Dean is a friend of mine.”

“I like him,” Benny looked up at Dean.

“Yeah he’s a nice guy,” Dean said. “So um ready?”

“Yeah,” Benny slowly got up from the hood. When he was sure no one was looking he placed a quick kiss on Dean’s lips. 

“See you soon,” he said before getting into the car with Garth and Miranda.

“See you soon,” Dean mumbled mostly to himself as the Ranchero drove off. 

“So is there something you want to talk about?” Sam asked as he and Dean got into the Impala. 

“Not much to talk about,” Dean said. “He just makes me want to do better.”

_And I’ll really do it better this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [To be continued](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2625959/chapters/5857907)


End file.
